everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Reality Ensues
(We open with Seliph, sitting on the street in a cardboard box. A few months after Victory is Ours. A young woman notices him, and walks over.) Woman: Why are you sitting in that box? Seliph Sívrit: 'Cause I live here! Woman: Why would a person be living in a cardboard box? Seliph Sívrit: Oh, well, I'm a college student and the dorms are all filled up. Plus we need money to pay off our loans. (The woman looks down the street to see some of the Rebel Mythos. One is holdin up a sign saying, "WILL WORK 4 CASH".) Woman: That's...that's just sad. Seliph Sívrit: Yeah! It's really depressing. We had such big dreams! And now...well, if you want, I'll wash your coat for money! Woman: 'Well if you want, my boss is looking for some able bodied youngsters like you guys, come with me. '(They all follow the lady to a large manor down by the bay area, they get inside they see lots of windows and high tec gadgets, suddenly they hear someone.) Chris Ash: '''Hannah! Did you get me more servants yet? '''Hannah: '''Yes, my lord. '''Chris Ash: '''Good, I don't care for introductions, you work for me now. SO GET TO IT! '''Seliph Sívrit: Got it! ...so, uh, what do we do first? Chris Ash: 'I SAID GET TO IT! '''Everyone: '''YES, MY LORD! '(The camera cuts to a bunch of montages of the Rebels working day in and day out for the spoiled boy. They are shown cleaning toilets, dusting the furniture, doing the laundry etc and Chris constantly making more messes deliberately just to mess with them and being a complete jerk. The camera cuts to a few weeks later, Chris is in his messy bedroom.) Chris Ash: 'BLUE ONE! '''Musette Reflection: '''What is it, my lord? '''Chris Ash: '''I will have a party here tonight, and I want you and your pathetic band to help prepare for it. '''Musette Reflection: '''As you wish my lord....gosh I hate you. '(Musette drags herself down to the servants' quarters and to her friends.) Musette Reflection: 'How much are we on? '''Fang Serpent: '''Babe, we're about 3 quarters of the way through. This dude isn't lying when he said, he'd pay us well but he's a little jerk. '''Salih Storm: '''But what choice do we have? We have a whole load of loans to pay off. '''Belledonna El: '''But look at Asura, Arashi, Eclipse, Midnight, Miri, Tariti, Hanabi, Yang, Diamond, Blake, Jete, Ellie, Hebi, Malachite, Yue, Serenity, Saaya, Shield, Sol, Qrow, Huli, Hebi, Shinigami and Malachite! They don't have these problems they found good jobs! '''Abnaitu Fawadaa: '''But they're jobs without that much qualifications, just as long as you have the skills to do so. Plus some of them are celebs now, some have their own businesses, some are performers and athletes, they've got scholarships or in the army and some of them are running the family business or running a country. '''Aura Falcon: '''Why can't we just go to them?! '''Aira de Kan: '''They've already got enough on their plates, we don't want to be a burden. '(They all sigh.) Saphed Bandar: 'After this party we're gonna give that little brat a piece of our minds! '(The camera cuts to the party that night. There are several people partying and the Rebels are all tired from all the work they had to do. Suddenly they hear yelling from the pool patio and a scream. They run over to see Aira on the floor struggling to stand up as chris and his friends kicked her around.) Chris Ash: 'Not so tough without your braces now! '''Aura Falcon: '''ALRIGHT THAT'S IT! '(Everyone turns to her.) Chris Ash: 'You'd dare interrupt your mas- '(Aura angrily picks him up by the collar and starts shaking him angrily.) Aura Falcon: 'LISTEN TO ME YOU SPOILED LITTLE JERKWAD! WE DIDN'T FIGHT OUR WAY OUT OF OUR CRAPPY LIVES JUST TO BE TREATED LIKE DIRT AGAIN! YOU NEED A REALITY CHECK AND WE'RE GIVING IT TO YOU NOW! BURN IN HELL! '(She throws him into the pool and snatches back Aira's braces.) Rebels: 'ALSO, WE QUIT! '(They all storm out of the house much to the shock of the guests.) Soren Jotnar: 'Welp, we blew it! Now what are we gonna do? '''Mizuno Kodomo: '''We won't have enough money to pay off the loans! '''Fang Serpent: '''I guess we only have one option left, get help from them. '(They take out their phones and called the other Rebels.) Musette Reflection: 'Hey, um, guys. Can you help us? '(Suddenly all of their friends teleport in along with loads of money and application papers for new jobs.) Hanabi Omikami: 'Why didn't you guys tell us?! '''Aira de Kan: '''We didn't want to be burden... '''Huli Shang: '''Guys...we're family and you're not burdens. Family help each other! '(They all have a group hug and they got the money to pay off their loans.) Shield Roma: 'Hey you know, the AEHSA could really use some of you guys as researchers or black ops. '''Diamond Dite: '''And I'm collaborating with a racing company! so, what do you guys say? '(They all cheer happily. The camera cuts to a montage of them paying off their loans and graduating from college. A montage shows them at their new jobs which definitely are better and got them a kick start it in life. It ends with the photograph of them all in their graduation gowns. The screen fades black.) Narrator: 'And ''now they all lived happily ever after. The End. But every ending has a new beginning. '''(A teaser is shown for the OVAs and Next Gens and the screen fades black.) Category:Fan Webisodes